herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Elsa
:"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" :―Anna identifying Elsa. Elsa the Snow Queen is the deuteragonist of the upcoming 2013 Disney animated film Frozen. She is voiced by Broadway veteran Idina Menzel. Official Disney Bio :"From the outside, Elsa looks poised, regal and reserved, but in reality, she lives in fear as she wrestles with a mighty secret—she was born with the power to create ice and snow. It’s a beautiful ability, but also extremely dangerous. Haunted by the moment her magic nearly killed her younger sister Anna, Elsa has isolated herself, spending every waking minute trying to suppress her growing powers. Her mounting emotions trigger the magic, accidentally setting off an eternal winter that she can’t stop. She fears she’s becoming a monster and that no one, not even her sister, can help her." Background At a young age, Elsa realizes that she holds an ancient power over ice and snow which she keeps hidden from her family, even her sister, Anna. Elsa shares a close bond with her free-spirited younger sibling, however this is shattered when the two fall out. During Elsa's royal coronation, her abilities over ice were somehow exposed to the citizens of the kingdom, causing Elsa to accidentally place a frozen curse on her kingdom, trapping it into an eternal winter. This leaves everyone utterly shocked because of a prophecy that someone will leave the kingdom in an eternal winter. Because of this disaster, Elsa goes into self-imposed exile, hiding away in an Ice Palace conjured up through her power. To protect herself and her new home, Elsa creates an army of fierce snowmen warriors, the first of which being Olaf, who was an obvious failure. Meanwhile, to save her kingdom, Anna journeys off to find Elsa to restore their bond and break the curse. Physical Appearance Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman, as the Snow Queen she has platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes, very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Anna) and a tall slender figure. In her pre-Snow Queen state, her hair is platinum blonde. She wore a cape and dress similar to her sister's, but the dress was colored dak-turquoise with gold lacing and a black top with sleeves. Her hair was kept back in a bun. She also wore gloves all the time to contain her powers. In her Snow Queen state, Elsa wears her hair in a side braid woven with ice incrustations. She wears a cyan, off-the-shoulder dress with slightly transparent sleeves. And underneath the sleeves of her dress is a transparent cape of sheer material draped down and covered with big snowflakes. Trivia *Elsa is probably based on Kay from the original fairy tale, not the Snow Queen. Gallery 441px-26353335.jpg Category:Movie Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Deuteragonists Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Cryomancers Category:Frozen Heroes Category:Disney Princesses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Elementals Category:Magical Heroes Category:Blonde Heroes